The Bad Girls Club
Bad Girls Club (BGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen network in the United States. The show focuses on the altercations and physical confrontations of seven highly aggressive, quarrelsome, and unruly women. Each of the women tend to have psychological and behavioral problems. Mischievously sexual and rascally moments are also captured among the women. All seven women have different backgrounds and personalities. They are introduced to the show based off their capacity to be a "charismatic, tough chick." The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside and outside of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. The Bad Girls Club airs in three nations besides the United States; MTV Australia, RTL 5 in The Netherlands, and TV11 in Sweden. The format of the show has changed from early seasons. If a "Bad" Girl breaks a rule, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a new "Bad Girl". There have been 13 complete seasons of the Bad Girls Club, with the fourteenth season airing. The fourth season had the highest ratings in the show's history, becoming its "breakthrough season". There have been four spin-offs of the Bad Girls Club. including Bad Girls Road Trip, Tanisha Gets Married, Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too and Bad Girls: All Star Battle. Of all the contestants, Kerry Harvick (Season 1) was a successful country singer before the show. Tanisha Thomas (Season 2) later hosted Oxygen's OxygenLive! and the subsequent seasons of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Thomas, who has been dubbed the "godmother" to all contestants, has her own television documentary entitled Tanisha Gets Married. As of Season 8 she's also been the host of the Bad Girls Club reunion specials. Format Lasting until the final day without ever being kicked out or leaving for another reason is treated as an impressive feat on the series due to the level of violence and hostility. If the cast members engage in violence towards each other or break other rules, they may not be evicted under the show's policy, which is whimsically and fickly enforced by the producers. Security guards apparently live in the house behind the scenes as they jump into camera shot to break up the many violent altercations that break out on the series. Beyond the common occurrence of violence and combat, other reasons for the premature exits of cast members have been fatigue from bullying, ostracism and alienation from the rest of the housemates, problems at home, court proceedings, or their own narcissism. On some occasions, multiple "bad girls" may wish to leave the show; this has happened in seasons 1, 5, 6, 8, and 9. If a girl departs early in the season, a "replacement Bad Girl" is introduced within one or two episodes. The replacement housemate is commonly hazed, aggressed, and treated with prejudice. All or most of the girls typically form cliques between each other; create havoc and antagonize each other; book parties in night clubs; and engage in sexual antics and other mischief, all awhile attempting to maintain their personal lives. Bullying and outnumbering gang attacks (where multiple cast members intimidate one cast member or some other fewer number of cast members) are among regular occurrences on the program. The girls, deemed "bad girls", come from different backgrounds and all different walks of life. Earlier on in the series, they'd often try to cope with one another and change their promiscuous behavior to become role models for young women. Some cast members try to accomplish specific goals. Throughout the show, the "Bad Girls" must adapt to the frequent mood and behavior changes of their housemates. The girls must undergo interviews in confessionals. They are allowed to contact their families and friends using a computer connected to a large-screen television, but the use of televisions or cell phones is prohibited in the house. The Bad Girls Club creed, introduced in season 3 is: A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. Seasons Category:Bad Girls Club